PRETEND (KAISOO)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] YAOI! "Kami menganggap pandangan para fans terhadap kami adalah hal yang wajar, dan tentunya kami akan hidup secara wajar juga"-Kai. "Melakukan sebuah kepura-puraan bersama Kai di hadapan kalian membuatku sedikit merasa senang dan sedih. Senang karena kami bisa melihat semangat kalian, dan sedih karena nyatanya kami telah menipu kalian"-Kyungsoo. KAISOO! RnR!
_**Pertama Yuta mau ingetin ke kalian yang membaca Fanfict buatan Yuta ini untuk memandang KaiSoo. Kai dan Kyungsoo, bukan orang lain atau siapapun. Ini Yuta tulis berdasarkan apa yang Yuta ketahui dari KaiSoo. Kalian bebas berpendapat jika kalian tidak berada di pandangan yang sama dengan pandangan Yuta. Kalian bebas bertanya dan lemparkan perdapat kalian ke Yuta secara langsung mengenai FF KAISOO ini.**_

 _ **Dan terkahir..**_

 _ **Pandangan Yuta emang berbeda, tetapi Yuta berusaha untuk membuat kalian paham (terutama KaiSoo Shipper) tentang hubungan KaiSoo.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian bisa menerima pendapat Yuta ini dengan baik :)**_

 _ **Last, anggap ini adalah kita yang berbicara langsung ke KaiSoo ya. Dan jangan kaget kalo ini berbeda dengan pandangan kalian *bow**_

 _ **[WARN] Maaf kalo Yuta bikin baper di awal cerita, tapi tolong baca sampai selesai dan kalian akan tau apa maksud Yuta bikin FF ini.**_

* * *

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

 **PRETEND**

 _Pura-pura._

 **KAISOO**

 _Adalah Kai dan Kyungsoo._

Dua buah nama yang terlihat serasi jika di satukan. Tidak ada yang mampu menolak dengan apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka. Semua terlihat begitu nyata dan begitu manis jika menjadi kenyataan. Namun banyak orang yang tidak mengetahui jika mereka hanyalah menjalani apa yang harus mereka jalani.

Sesuatu yang mungkin akan menyakiti hati banyak orang.

Sesuatu yang akan menghancurkan kepercayaan banyak orang.

Sesuatu yang akan mengecewakan banyak orang.

Sesuatu yang akan meruntuhkan keyakinan banyak orang.

Sesuatu yang akan menyulitkan banyak orang untuk melanjutkan semuanya.

Sesuatu yang akan menimbulkan banyak airmata dari banyak orang yang melihat mereka.

Sesuatu yang akan mengubur semua impian dan harapan..

Yaitu kepura-puraan mereka.

Untuk apa semua ini diciptakan jika hanya berdasarkan dengan pura-pura? Bukankah benar jika itu akan menyakiti banyak pihak? Bukan hanya lawan, tetapi semua orang yang selama ini mendukung kalian. Kenapa begitu tega kalian melakukan itu semua?

Ya, maka dari itu mulai detik ini kami sangat membenci kepura-puraan.

Tolong jangan lakukan kepura-puraan itu lagi hanya untuk membuat kami senang, kami tidak membutuhkan kesenangan hanya berdasarkan kepura-puraan. Lebih baik kami tersakiti dengan kenyataan yang ada. Kami siap membuka mata dan telinga kami lebar-lebar untuk melihat kalian yang ternyata tidak seperti yang kami harapkan.

Tapi..

Apakah kami bersalah jika kami 'berharap' pada kalian?

Apakah kalian akan melakukan kepura-puraan itu lagi untuk mewujudkan 'harapan' kami?

Apakah kalian menikmati kepura-puraan kalian bersama kami?

Apakah kalian tidak merasakan apa yang kami rasakan jika kami telah mengetahui kepura-puraan kalian?

 **88 + 12 = 100**

 _Bukankah itu terlihat sempurna?_

 **12 – (13) – 14**

 _Sesuatu yang membuat kami percaya dengan keberadaan cinta kalian._

Cinta.

Kami tidak akan pernah bermain-main mengenai hal itu.

Tetapi kalian mempermainkan kepecayaan kami.

Kami tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Kami hanya ingin kalian mendengar suara kami.

Kai dan Kyungsoo itu adalah satu.

Itulah pandangan kami terhadap kalian selama ini.

Ya, kami menerima itu karena kami tidak mengetahui kepura-puraan kalian.

Kalian selama ini hanya berpura-pura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ PRETEND ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

PRETEND (KAISOO)

 **Main Cast:**

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

 **Support cast:**

Others cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating:**

T

 **Genre:**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**

ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari kejadian Tanggal 01 April 2016. Di dedikasikan untuk **#1412 #8812** dan di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[ONESHOOT] "Kami menganggap pandangan para fans terhadap kami adalah hal yang wajar, dan tentunya kami akan hidup secara wajar juga"-Kai. "Melakukan sebuah kepura-puraan bersama Kai di hadapan kalian membuatku sedikit merasa senang dan sedih. Senang karena kami bisa melihat semangat kalian, dan sedih karena nyatanya kami telah menipu kalian"-Kyungsoo. KAISOO! Slight Official Pairing! RnR!

 **Backsong:**

The Cab - Love Sick

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **[ Awal Tahun 2015 ]**_

"KaiSoo"

Kai tertawa ketika melihat gabungan namanya dan juga Kyungsoo. Member yang berada di satu grup bersamanya. EXO.

Kyungsoo adalah lelaki si pemilik vocal yang begitu indah dan si pemilik mata bulat. Tubuhnya pun begitu terlihat sangat mungil jika di bandingkan dengan member yang lainnya. Dia juga pandai memasak. Setidaknya, itulah yang membuat semua member EXO merasa nyaman jika sedang bersama.

 _Kyungsoo adalah orang yang pendiam dan juga hangat._

Sedangkan Kai. Visual yang memiliki bakat yang sangat luar biasa dalam bidang tari. Terlihat begitu mampu menarik banyak perhatian fans, maka dari itu ia di jadikan sebagai Visual dari EXO. Ekpresi wajahnya yang kadang sulit untuk di baca, namun ketika kita melihat senyuman dan tawanya, maka rasa ketidakyakinan kita akan sosoknya seketika musnah begitu saja. Member kedua paling muda di antara member lainnya.

 _Kai adalah orang yang pendiam dan juga hangat._

"Terima kasih, setidaknya kau sudah menjadi Hyung yang baik untukku. Dan mungkin.. baik untuk semua anggota lainnya" ucap Kai saat Kyungsoo tengah duduk di sampingnya saat mereka berada di dorm.

"Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan hal itu? Kau terlihat aneh"

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Hyung ku. Apakah itu terlihat aneh?"

"Ya, dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan"

Kyungsoo berucap datar dan ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Kai yang sedang asik memainkan ponselnya disana. Tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak mengertinya pada Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo hanya melewatinya tanpa melemparkan satu katapun dan tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi.

"Kai, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia sudah mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kai.

Namun Kai tidak menjawab dan terus fokus terhadap ponselnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menerima kondisiku yang seperti ini" ucap Baekhyun lagi, dan ia juga mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kita sudah bersama sejak trainee dan bagiku itu tidak masalah. Aku sudah menganggap kalian sebagai keluarga" jawab Kai.

"Tapi, apakah kau tidak merasa aneh dengan hubunganku. Umm maksudku, aku hanya ingin tau bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang hubunganku dengan Chanyeol"

"Kalian saling mencintai dan itu tidak menggangguku sama sekali. Ya.. meskipun aku masih menyukai seorang wanita"

Baekhyun hanya bungkam dan lebih memilih untuk kembali fokus pada ponselnya, namun tak selang berapa lama Chanyeol muncul dan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin bersamamu sampai nanti malam dan temani aku bermain"

"Bermain? Menciptakan lagu maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya"

Kai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedua Hyungnya tersebut. Terlihat sangat aneh memang karena mereka adalah sesama laki-laki. Tetapi kalian harus tau jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun benar-benar menjalin sebuah hubungan. Hubungan yang bukan hanya sekedar hubungan antara para member. Tetapi hubungan yang..

Special.

Ya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sudah lama berpacaran.

Seharusnya Kai menghindari mereka karena mereka terdengar tidak wajar, tetapi mana mungkin ia bisa mengelak itu semua? Jadi pilihan terakhir yang harus ia ambil adalah.. menjalani ini semua yang ia sendiripun tidak tau sampai kapan akan berakhir.

"Krystal.. kau sangat manis"ucap Kai sambil memandangi ponselnya.

 _'Kau tidak memikirkan kami karena kau hanya berharap kami akan mengerti dan menerima apa yang menjadi keputusanmu. Baiklah, kami akan menerima keputusanmu, Kai Oppa'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ PRETEND ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[ Awal Tahun 2016 ]_**

"Selamat ulang tahun untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo. Dan juga Happy KaiSoo day"

Kai dan Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan sangat lebar karena mendapatkan berjuta-juta ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari seluruh fans atau kerabat mereka.

Ini adalah sebuah kebetulan.

Di awali dengan huruf yang sama, di bulan yang sama dan hanya berselisih satu tahun dua hari.

Begitu sempurna jika semua itu adalah kenyataan.

Hingga semua fans yang mendukung mereka menciptakan sebuah tanggal yang menjadi tanggal mereka. Yaitu, 13 January. Adalah Tanggal yang sangat berharga bagi pendukung mereka dan mereka menghargai itu.

"Aku sangat menghargainya, terima kasih sudah mendukung kami"

"Selamat ulang tahun untuk Kyungsoo, selamat ulang tahun untukku dan selamat ulang tahun untuk kami berdua"

Hingga akhirnya mereka berpelukan di depan para fans mereka saat mereka masih menjalani konser mereka. Membuat semua fans semakin berharap lebih jika mereka berdua akan menjadi nyata.

Meskipun pada kenyataannya tidak.

Ya, karena Kai nyatanya sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Krystal sejak bulan Desember tahun lalu. Dan beberapa hari setelahnya, Kai berpelukan dengan Kyungsoo di hadapan pada fans mereka untuk menghargai dukungan dan usaha para fans mereka.

"Aku menghargainya, sangat menghargainya. Maka dari itu tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menciptakan banyak moment bersama Kyungsoo Hyung di hadapan kalian" - Kai.

 _'Kami sama sekali tidak membutuhkan itu semua jika kau melakukannya hanya dengan kepura-puraan. Kami sangat ragu dan kami rasa kami akan menyerah'_

"KaiSoo akan tetap menjadi Kai dan Kyungsoo. KaDi. Adalah nama yang kita ciptakan untuk kalian. Terima kasih sudah mendukung kami dengan cara yang positif" - Kyungsoo.

 _'Aku akan menjaga Kai dengan baik. Dia adalah adikku'_ seru Kyungsoo dalam hati dengan senyumannya.

 _'KaiSoo adalah hubungan antara kakak dan adik yang manis. Bahkan terlihat sangat romantis, tetapi.. kami melakukan hubungan ini bukan karena cinta sama sekali'_ seru Kai dalam hati dengan senyumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ PRETEND ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kai, aku akui aku memang pernah menyukaimu dulu. Tetapi itu hanya sebatas perasaan tertarik. Aku melindungimu dan memperlakukanmu layaknya adikku sendiri. Kau tidak boleh salah mengartikan itu semua. Tentunya akupun tidak akan menganggap jika kita benar-benar seperti apa yang fans kita ingini"

Kai mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu khawatir"

Mungkin perasaan inilah yang Kyungsoo rasakan selama ini. Merasa sedikit tertekan dengan dukungan fans terhadap 'pasangan KaiSoo' dan juga perasaannya sendiri. Ia yakin jika mereka berdua adalah lelaki yang normal dan masih menyukai lawan jenis. Mungkin perasaan Kyungsoo terhadap Kai dulu hanya sebuah perasaan teraneh yang pernah ia rasakan. Dan itu terdengar sangat tidak normal.

Nyatanya semua perhatian yang Kyungsoo berikan selama ini dan semua perlakukan Kai terhadapnya selama ini hanya sebuah hal yang wajar yang mereka lakukan. Tidak ada yang salah dan semuanya terlihat normal untuk hubungan mereka. Tentunya hubungan dalam artian hubungan kakak-adik.

Mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan terlihat sangat jauh. Jarak mereka sangat jauh dan hanya nama merekalah yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat. Yaitu KaiSoo.

"Kami menganggap pandangan para fans terhadap kami adalah hal yang wajar, dan tentunya kami akan hidup secara wajar juga" - Kai.

"Melakukan sebuah kepura-puraan bersama Kai di hadapan kalian membuatku sedikit merasa senang dan sedih. Senang karena kami bisa melihat semangat kalian, dan sedih karena nyatanya kami telah menipu kalian" - Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ PRETEND ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _[ 01 April 2016 ]_**

Mungkin adalah hari yang paling buruk untuk para pendukung KaiSoo. Karena pada kenyataannya Kai dikabarkan resmi menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan Krystal. Tentu hal ini mendapatkan tanggapan yang positif dan tanggapan yang negatif.

Positif bagi yang menerima hubungan mereka dan Negatif bagi yang tidak menerima hubungan mereka.

"Kai dan Krystal sudah menjalin hubungan di bulan Desember tahun 2015, maka dari itu kami memberikan sebuah clue pada kalian khususnya KaiSoo Shipper dan KaiStan untuk bersiap-siap di awal musim panas" - _fansite resmi KaiSoo._

 _'Kami kira KaiSoo benar-benar real, KaiSoo benar-benar ada dan KaiSoo benar-benar nyata. Tetapi kami salah, kami hanya tertipu'_

"Dan musim panas sudah tiba. Mereka sudah terjadi. Kai mencintai Krystal dan mereka nyata. Mereka benar-benar berpacaran. Maaf membuat kalian terluka"

KaiSoo selama ini hanyalah pura-pura.

"Kalian tidak mungkin menggangap Kai dan Kyungsoo benar-benar berpacaran bukan? Keduanya adalah lelaki. Fansite KaiSoo mendukung mereka bukan sebagai pasangan yang benar-benar berpacaran, mereka hanya ingin mendukung KaiSoo karena pertemanan mereka yang sangatlah dekat. Bukan keromantisan mereka"

KaiSoo shipper harus membuka mata, membuka telinga dan menyiapkan hati untuk menerima ini semua. Ini adalah kenyataan. Kai dan Krystal benar-benar berpacaran.

"Mereka tidak akan pernah menjadi gay"

"Mereka sangatlah straight"

"Aku mengetahui itu semua tetapi tidak tau bagaimana menjelaskannya pada kalian kenapa aku tetap mendukung mereka"

 **KAISOO**

 **#KaiSooIsOnlyForKaiAndKyungsoo**

Biarkan nama itu tetap ada.

Biarkan pasangan itu tetap ada.

Biarkan kami mendukung mereka.

Biarkan kami mendukung KaiSoo dengan cara kita sendiri.

Biarkan kami mendukung KaiSoo dengan pandangan dan kepercayaan kita sendiri.

Kami mempercayai KaiSoo meskipun kami sudah tau hal yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara mereka.

Menyakitkan karena apa yang selama ini kami usahakan ternyata hanyalah kepura-puraan.

Semua orang berhak mempercayai apa yang ingin mereka percayai.

Dan kami mempercayai KaiSoo.

Bukankah terdengar begitu gila?

Kami tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang lain terhadap kami, karena kami hanya mempercayai pandangan kami sendiri terhadap siapa yang kami dukung.

Setidaknya kami bisa bangkit dari perasaan sakit yang di sebabkan oleh kenyataan dan kami bisa memulai dari awal tetapi dengan pandangan yang sama.

Pandangan yang sama jika 'suatu saat nanti' KaiSoo akan benar-benar terjadi. KaiSoo akan benar-benar nyata.

Karena semua bisa terjadi di dunia ini. Apa yang perlu di khawatirkan?

Untuk saat ini memang seperti ini, tetapi untuk nanti? Hanya waktu yang akan menjawab. Tentu kita iringi waktu itu dengan harapan. Harapan yang kuat dan tulus untuk mempercayai apa yang ingin kita percayai.

Apa salahnya berharap?

Semuanya akan menjadi mungkin :)

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah nyata, kenapa Kai dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa nyata juga?

Kai dan Kyungsoo bisa menjadi nyata.

Itulah harapan kami.

 _ **KAISOO IS REAL.**_

 _ **AND..**_

 _ **KAISOO WILL BEING REAL.**_

 _ **KAISOO NYATA.**_

 _ **DAN..**_

 _ **KAISOO AKAN MENJADI NYATA.**_

Teruslah melanjutkan kepura-puraan kalian di hadapan kami untuk membuat kami senang dan kami akan tetap bersama kalian hingga kalian lupa jika kalian sedang berpura-pura.

Lakukan pertemanan yang romantis dan intim hingga kalian terlupa jika kalian adalah teman.

Teruslah bersama dan tertawa dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang hingga kalian menjadikan hal itu sebagai kebutuhkan kalian. Hingga pada akhirnya kalian membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk bisa tertawa lepas.

Teruslah jaga hubungan kalian lebih baik lagi dari ini hingga kalian menginginkan hubungan kalian terjalin lebih serius lagi dengan sendirinya.

Teruslah menghargai kami hingga kalian mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap kami.

Teruslah tersenyum dan jangan pernah untuk merasa tertekan karena kami. Kami sama sekali tidak menekan kalian, kami hanya berharap dan kami tidak mungkin menyakiti kalian.

Kami merasa tersakiti ketika banyak yang menghujat kami karena kami mempertahankan apa yang kami percayai. Meskipun pada kenyataannya kami ada karena kalian ada.

Kami bukanlah seorang pengkhayal seperti pandangan mereka, kami hanyalah seorang yang berharap kebahagiaan kalian jika kalian bersama seperti yang kami lihat dan seperti yang kalian tunjukkan terhadap kami.

Kami menerima semua itu, dan kami tidak memberontak ataupun melakukan sebuah kejahatan. Kami hanya bertahan. Kami hanya mempertahankan apa yang menjadi kepercayaan kami.

Tolong katakan pada mereka jika kami memiliki hak untuk berharap sama seperti mereka. Tolong jelaskan pada mereka jika kami hanya ingin melindungi kalian berdasarkan kasih sayang yang amat sangat besar dari kami untuk kalian.

Kami menyayangi kalian. Kalian juga harus menyayangi kami. Kami menghormati keputusan kalian dan kalian juga harus menghormati keputusan kami.

Menghormati keputusan kami untuk tetap mendukung kalian hingga kalian benar-benar nyata. Kami hanya ingin membuat mimpi kami menjadi nyata. Kami sudah merelakan banyak hal untuk kalian, dan apakah kalian tidak ingin sedikit berkorban untuk kami?

Kami sama sekali tidak memaksa. Kami hanya berharap.

Kebahagiaan kalian adalah kebahagiaan kami. Kami bahagia melihat kalian bersama karena kalian memang terlihat sangat bahagia jika kalian sedang bersama.

Kami hanya ingin mempertahankan kebahagiaan itu dan terus selalu melihat kalian bahagia.

"Cinta sejati bukanlah hanya pandangan seberapa besar kita menyukai seseorang dan mencintai orang itu begitu dalam. Tetapi cinta sejati itu tumbuh secara perlahan karena adanya rasa kenyamanan yang berubah menjadi rasa ketertarikan. Cinta bukanlah masalah perjuangan untuk mendapatkan cinta yang ingin kita raih, tetapi cinta adalah masalah bagaimana caranya kita membuka mata kita lebar-lebar dan melihat seseorang yang selalu berada di samping kita saat kita berada di dalam kondisi apapun." _\- Yuta CKSHH._

Terima kasih kalian sudah memberikan kebahagiaan bagi kami. Terima kasih untuk beribu-ribu moment yang sudah kalian ciptakan untuk kami. Terima kasih karena kalian pernah ada. Terima kasih kalian pernah menjadi nyata. Terima kasih karena kalian pernah melakukan itu semua untuk kami. Terima kasih karena kalian pernah bersama. Dan terima kasih karena kalian pernah saling menyayangi dan saling mengasihi layaknya seorang kekasih seperti yang kami ingini.

 _ **Terima kasih karena telah membuat KaiSoo ada.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ PRETEND ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Merasa bersalah?"

Kyungsoo bertanya pada Kai dengan sedikit senyuman kecilnya. Kai saat ini tengah berusaha untuk berjalan dari arah mobil menuju sebuah Hotel yang akan menjadi tempat peristirahatan mereka. Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu di depan Kai sedangkan Kai masih berusaha mati-matian agar ia bisa sejajar dengan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan" jawab Kai dengan senyumannya. Kemudian ia melangkahkan lagi kakinya yang di bantu oleh tongkat penyangga atau kruk untuk masuk ke Hotel tersebut. Namun tangan Kyungsoo lebih dulu menahannya dan Kai hanya terdiam ketika melihat Kyungsoo membantunya dan menuntun langkahnya.

Kai bisa melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah drastis menjadi sedikit cemas jika itu menyangkut masalah kesehatannya.

Ya, Kyungsoo merasa sangat khawatir karena Kai baru saja mengalami cidera di kakinya saat mereka akan menghadiri acara penghargaan akhir tahun **_"Golden Disk Awards 2016"_**. Alasannya? Kai di kabarkan cidera saat ia sedang bermain ski bersama sang kekasih. Di tambah semakin parah saat ia tengah latihan mempersiapkan konser penutupan di Korea.

Banyak yang menganggap jika Kai sangatlah tidak professional. Mengabaikan hal penting dengan sesuatu yang bisa di anggap adalah main-main. Namun Kyungsoo tidak memandang seperti itu. Kai hanyalah mengalami sebuah kecelakaan dan itupun diluar keinginannya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Kai karena Kai nyatanya tidak bersalah.

"Sudah hal yang wajar jika kau berkencan dengan kekasihmu, tetapi kau sangat ceroboh bisa sampai terluka parah seperti ini" gumam Kyungsoo saat ia berusaha untuk mendudukkan Kai di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di kamar Hotel tersebut. Kai hanya menunjukkan ekspresi jengkelnya dan tidak ingin menatap Kyungsoo. Jujur saja ia sudah bosan disalahkan seperti ini. Dan Kyungsoo adalah seseorang yang ia harapkan mampu mendukungnya, tetapi nyatanya salah, Kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang orang lain lakukan terhadapnya.

"Ini adalah hal yang tidak disengaja. Berhentilah menyalahkanku" ucap Kai dengan datar.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan duduk di samping Kai.

"Aku menyalahkanmu karena aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi lagi padamu suatu saat nanti. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu Kai? Kau bahkan bukan anak kecil lagi, seharusnya kau memahaminya"

"Aku pun tidak ingin cidera seperti ini"

"Apakah kau harus berkencan dengannya pada saat itu?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Membuat Kai sedikit terkejut namun pada akhirnya ia mampu menahan perasaannya.

"Aku hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bisa bersamanya. Apa salahnya jika aku memanfaatkan sedikit waktu itu"

"Apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu Kai? Aku hanya khawatir padamu"

"Aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku. Aku rasa fans akan menerimanya secara perlahan"

"Aku tau itu dan aku berharap seperti itu"

Kai tiba-tiba meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan kembali tersenyum agar Kyungsoo tidak terus menunjukkan ekspresi cemasnya seperti itu. Kai meraih pinggang Kyungsoo seperti yang sering ia lakukan di depan fans mereka saat mereka tengah berada di atas panggung. Namun kali ini sedikit timbul perasaan berbeda karena mereka melakukannya bukan di atas panggung dan di hadapan banyak orang, melainkan di dalam kamar Hotel yang ada hanya mereka berdua saja.

"Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, Hyung" ucap Kai dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan tangan Kai di pinggangnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Hotel itu.

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan meminta obatmu pada manager Hyung"

Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar keluar dari kamar Hotel itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan jika tidak ada kau, Kyungsoo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ PRETEND ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kai semakin hari semakin menyadari perhatian lebih yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan kepadanya. Dan Kai mau tidak mau mulai merespon sikap Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu ingin membantunya. Tentunya dengan membiarkan Kyungsoo melakukan hal itu semua padanya.

Mungkin perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo masih sama hingga sekarang. Ia menyayangi Kyungsoo sebagai Hyungnya sendiri. Hyung yang selalu berada di sampingnya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Bahkan ia mulai melupakan apa yang selama ini ia alami bersama Kyungsoo ternyata melebihi apa yang ia alami bersama kekasihnya.

Terlalu banyak. Dan mungkin ia akan mengingat kembali moment itu setelah ia mencarinya di Youtube kkkk~

 _Pertemanan yang begitu manis._

Mungkin ia sudah terjebak oleh status hubungan seperti itu bersama Kyungsoo.

Ya, Kai nyatanya telah terjebak dengan perasaan anehnya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Mengingat kembali saat dirinya dan Kyungsoo menonton bioskop hanya berdua saja, saat ia tertawa lepas karena melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang lucu ketika konser, saat ia merasakan bisikan yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo di depan fans, saat ia meremas tangan Kyungsoo saat mereka mengadakan fanmeeting, saat Kyungsoo mengusap lembut tengkuknya saat mereka tengah duduk menghadiri sebuah acara musik, saat ia selalu mendapati fotonya yang tertangkap kamera sedang berwajah masam karena kedekatan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol, saat mereka makan bersama semasa trainee, saat mereka mengambil gambar mereka berdua di dorm menggunakan ponsel miliknya yang bahkan foto itu masih tersimpan rapih di galery ponselnya, saat Kyungsoo menyanyi sambil mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat ketika konser mereka berlangsung, saat ia menggoda Kyungsoo dengan panggilan 'chagi' dimana wajah Kyungsoo langsung terlihat seperti orang yang marah, saat ia berpelukan di hari ulang tahun mereka di hadapan fans mereka, saat mereka saling tertawa ketika melihat fanart-fanart mereka, saat mereka bertengkar dan Kyungsoo mendiaminya selama berhari-hari, saat ia tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang lucu karena mengenakan pakaian penguin, saat ia melihat fotonya yang tengah memperhatikan Kyungsoo berbicara ataupun bernyanyi, dan juga saat..

Ia mengingat pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ia berkencan dengan kekasihnya adalah pakaian yang sama yang ia gunakan saat ia menonton sebuah film bersama Kyungsoo setelah acara EXO Showtime ditayangkan.

Ia sangat mengingat panel berwarna hijau dan hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak itu saat ia tengah bersama Kyungsoo beberapa tahun lalu.

Ia sangat mengingat hal itu.

Ia lebih dulu mengenakan panel itu saat bersama Kyungsoo daripada saat bersama kekasihnya.

Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengingat semua moment yang telah ia buat bersama Kyungsoo. Ia merasa jika ia telah menghabiskan banyak waktunya bersama Kyungsoo, bukannya kekasihnya.

Namun tidak mungkin jika ia mengatakan hal ini pada Kyungsoo. Apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan padanya nanti? Mungkin Kyungsoo akan kembali menjauhinya, dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia sama sekali tidak menginginkannya.

"Penampilanmu tidak begitu sempurna. Aku akan membantumu"

Suara Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya, dan ia menahan nafasnya ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba meraih dadanya dan menepuknya pelan. Ow, sepertinya Kyungsoo hanya bermaksud untuk membersihkan kemeja yang dikenakannya. Bukankah Kyungsoo sering melakukan hal itu terhadapnya? Bahkan Kyungsoo sering meniup matanya yang kelilipan sambil mencubit pipinya.

Kyungsoo begitu perhatian dan ia merasa begitu senang bisa di perhatikan seperti itu oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo"

"Panggil aku Hyung"

"Kyungsoo"

"Kai.. panggil aku Hyung"

Grep

Kyungsoo membungkam bibirnya ketika ia merasakan genggaman tangan Kai yang begitu erat pada tangannya dan membawa dirinya untuk melangkah keluar dari ruang dress up itu. Kai berjalan sedikit tertatih namun tidak menyurutkan semangatnya untuk menarik Kyungsoo hingga mereka tiba di atas panggung.

Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Kai dan ia mengikuti langkah kakinya. Ia ingin sekali melayangkan protesnya tetapi Kai terlihat mengembangkan senyumannya dan mengabaikan semua tatapan orang yang menatap aneh ke arah mereka.

"Apakah Kai baik-baik saja?"

Itu adalah suara Xiumin. Dan Kyungsoo yang menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin dengan senyuman dan anggukkan kepalanya.

Xiumin tau, Kai selalu baik-baik saja jika bersama dengan Kyungsoo, karena Kai dan Kyungsoo sangatlah akrab.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" ucap Kai saat mereka sudah tiba di atas panggung, namun lampu panggung masih mati dan tirai masih tertutup dengan sangat rapat.

Terlihat juga member yang lain sudah duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan disana. Kai kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang menjadi kursinya.

"Bukankah kita sering bergandengan tangan seperti ini?" tanya Kai lagi. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Jangan berbicara lagi dan duduk dengan benar"

 _ **EXO Secret Night at Lotte World**_

 _Sing For You – EXO_

 _[Kyungsoo]_ The way you cry.. the way you smile

Naege eolmana keun uimiin geolkka?

Hagopeun mal.. nochyeobeorin mal

Gobaekhal tejiman, jom eosaekhajiman..

Geunyang deureoyo

 _[Kai]_ I'll sing for you..

Sing for you..

 _'Itulah alasan kenapa aku selalu menatapmu saat kau sedang bernyanyi ataupun berbicara. Suaramu begitu indah. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo'_ – Kai.

 _'Aku yang seharusnya mengkhawatirkanmu, bukan sebaliknya. Jadi, jangan anggap jika aku akan meminta balasanmu. Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu dan aku tidak akan tersakiti. Aku bersyukur dengan apa yang telah kita lakukan selama ini. Jaga kesehatanmu, Kai. Aku menyayangimu'_ – Kyungsoo.

 _ **"Kami bahkan tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tetapi kami memiliki sebuah kepercayaan. Yaitu sebuah nama berdasarkan gabungan nama antara dua orang laki-laki. KAISOO. Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kami akan mempercayai KaiSoo hingga akhir." - KaiSoo Shipper.**_

 _ **"Nothing is impossible. Anything can happen as long as we believe"**_

 _ **"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Apapun bisa saja terjadi selama kita mempercayainya" - OTP Shipper.**_

"Dan sebenarnya kepura-puraan itu tidaklah ada, karena kepura-puraan adalah suatu kiasan yang sering di gunakan oleh orang-orang untuk menutupi sesuatu. Entah itu hal yang baik ataupun hal yang buruk. Kepura-puraan adalah hal yang nihil karena definisi dari kepura-puraan itu sendiri adalah tindakan yang di lakukan oleh seseorang untuk berbohong demi menutupi sesuatu yang di sembunyikannya." _\- Yuta CBKSHH._

Ya, sesuatu yang di sembunyikan.

KaiSoo telah menjalankan kepura-puraan dan itu berarti KaiSoo berusaha untuk menutupi sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan.

Nobody knows :)

And I rather to choose..

 _ **Stay believe in #KaiSoo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END/FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca FF Oneshoot Yuta yang dadakan ini. Jujur Yuta ngetiknya cuma 4 jam wkwk

Tentunya juga dukungan dari berbagai pihak, terutama untuk **geng FUJO OTP**. Tanpa kalian aku bukanlah apa-apa *digampar

Thanks for always standing beside me *digampar lagi

Solid terus untuk dukung OTP kita masing-masing OKAY?

Dan berkat mereka, Yuta bisa selesaiin FF ini dengan cepat dan lagi-lagi berdasarkan **FAKTA**. Yuta punya semua buktinya kok :) Percayain semuanya sama Yuta dan **geng FUJO OTP** ya :)

* * *

Sedikit ada kutipan dari **KaiSoo Shipper** untuk kalian semua,

 **"Percayai apa yang kamu percaya. Bertahanlah karena memang itu pantas untuk di pertahankan"** \- _Ka Al_.

 **"Karena mempertahankan sebuah kepercayaan itu sulit. Apapun yang kalian bicarakan, aku akan tetap mempercayai mereka"** _\- Ka Din._

 **"Waktu akan menyembuhkan kita, semua kesedihan dan perasaan sakit. Just wait :)"** _\- Ka Hen._

 **"Yang terlihat belum tentu seperti kelihatannya, yang tidak terlihat bukan berarti tidak ada"** _\- Ka Mel._

 **"Gunakan hatimu untuk melihat mana yang datang dari hati dan mana yang di paksa untuk memberi hati"** _\- Junda._

 **"Stay strong"** _\- Ka Dee._

 **"Ketika keadaan membuat kita harus merasakan semua rasa sakit ini"** _\- Felic._

 **"Tetap bertahan dengan cinta kalian"** _\- Bella._

 **"Keadaan memaksa kita. Tapi aku yakin akan indah di akhirnya"** _\- Boji._

 **"Benar atau tidaknya hubungan mereka, itu hanya mereka berdua dan Tuhan yang tahu. Selebihnya, kami hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk mereka."** _\- Karin._

 **"Mendukung hubungan kalian mungkin adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan di hidupku. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai bahkan tak bisa lepas dari kesalahan itu. Tak perduli apa yang orang lain katakan, aku akan terus mendukung kalian"** _\- Ocha._

 **"Mencintai kalian saja membuatku bahagia. Walaupun aku tau aku tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan ini"** _\- Ka Dian._

 **"Orang bilang cinta adalah anugerah Tuhan. Namun mengapa mereka melarang cinta kalian yang bahkan anugerah Tuhan juga?"** _\- Dita._

* * *

Semoga menginspirasi. Bukan cuma buat EXO's Shipper aja, tapi juga buat semua orang.

Gimana tanggapan kalian? Bagus kah? Baper kah? Mau pindah OTP kah? Atau mau tetep lanjut dukung OTP and stay believe in OTP?

 _ **Are you ready for believe what you want to believe?**_

 _ **ARE YOU READY?**_

 _ ***COUGH**_

 _ **YES, SURE. I ALWAYS READY ;) CAUSE OTP IS REAL!**_

YUTA MINTA REVIEW NYA YAAA~

GIMANA PERASAAN KALIAN SETELAH BACA FF INI :'D

YUTA TUNGGU!

TERIMA KASIH~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


End file.
